


Antes da Meia-Noite

by Miss Swan (curseatus)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseatus/pseuds/Miss%20Swan
Summary: Um susto acordara Emma Swan. Acabara de cair da cama.Nem percebera quando pegara no sono, sentiu-se surpresa ao abrir os olhos em meio a escuridão do seu quarto. Uma leve dor de cabeça indicava que ainda sofria com os efeitos do copo de vinho que tomara na hora do almoço, em companhia de seus pais. Há quantas horas atrás? Não fazia ideia.Que dia era mesmo? "Hum... 31 de dezembro.""31 de dezembro?" Uma voz em sua mente não parava de soltar palavrões, uns mais vis que outros. Era véspera do ano novo, deveria estar em outro lugar fazendo outra coisa. Como pode pegar no sono assim tão de repente?Levantou-se num pulo e tateou pela cama até encontrar sua mesinha de cabeceira, de sua gaveta tirou a única cartela de comprimidos que lá estava, a de aspirina. Engoliu o remédio com rapidez antes de encontrar seu celular em cima da cama, através de sua luz de notificações que indicava freneticamente alguma mensagem ou ligação perdida.42 ligações. 29 mensagens de texto. No relógio, o motivo do desespero. Estava muito, mas muito atrasada.Ah, não! Merda!





	

## Capítulo Único - Meta ⇆ Sonho ⇉ Realidade

* * *

 **23:40**. Já podia se considerar morta.

Não se lembrava do momento em que caíra no sono há apenas algumas horas atrás. O apartamento estava vazio, por qual razão Mary e David não lhe chamaram ao sair? Dividida entre a possível negligência dos pais e o apelo sonolento que provavelmente fizera ao ser despertada por um dos dois, saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro, precisava de um pouco de água gelada em contanto com sua pele quente.

Por mais que quisesse, não pôde aproveitar mais do que aquele chuveiro tinha a lhe oferecer. Também não teve outra opção senão pegar as primeiras peças que encontrou nas gavetas de seu guarda-roupa, a já gasta bota marrom estava disponível ao lado da cama e foi a alternativa mais fácil ao seu alcance. No espelho da sala só tivera alguns segundos para conferir se seus cabelos não estavam frisados.

 **23:45**.

Se impressionou com a rapidez com a qual já estava pronta. Exatamente a essa hora estava prestes a dar partida em seu fusquinha, se não fosse por um mínimo detalhe: as chaves.

Cadê as chaves? Não estavam na mesinha ao lado do sofá, nem na mesinha à frente do sofá, não repousavam em cima da TV, ou em sua cama, ou sobre o balcão da cozinha, nem sobre a mesa de jantar...

Tão atrasada e ainda por cima perdera as malditas chaves, sentia que aquilo só poderia ser uma conspiração. Ficaria para sempre presa em 2015, buscando por suas chaves que àquela altura provavelmente estariam em Nárnia passeando lado a lado com Aslam. Maldições saíam de seus lábios, suas mãos tentaram acalmar seus cabelos que poderiam muito bem se assanhar devido ao stress da situação.

 _"Tudo bem Emma, se acalma e pensa."_ As mãos passaram dos cabelos para os bolsos da jaqueta e... Lá estavam as malditas! Saiu correndo como relâmpago em direção ao notável fusca amarelo e finalmente dera partida.

 **23:52**. A cidade estava vazia.

Era provável que todos os habitantes de Storybrooke estivessem no Parque Central da cidade onde acompanhariam a queima de fogos do ano novo. Seus pais e Henry estariam lá também, eles inclusive iriam ao local com Emma se esta não tivesse sucumbido ao efeito do vinho que tomara antes de capotar em sua cama.

Em sua cabeça circulavam pensamentos como _"O grande mal do réveillon é que é o único evento onde se você se atrasa você perde. Merda!"_ , ela prometera estar lá exatamente às 22h quando a festa começaria oficialmente, mas se atrasou seriamente por uma grande besteira. Tinha certeza que queimara sua fita, e ali ao volante buscava uma forma plausível de reverter a situação.

 **23:54**. As ruas estavam vazias.

Nenhum carro em nenhuma das mãos. Os semáforos piscavam em amarelo indicando que o movimento naquele horário não proporcionava grande risco devido a baixa circulação de veículos. Graças a Deus era tarde! Sem engarrafamentos ou esperas. Mesmo assim, a forma como Emma manuseava o fusca era meio arriscada, seu pé pressionava o acelerador com tanta força que se fosse a cabeça de alguém, já estaria esfarelada no piso.

_Precisava chegar!_

_Rápido!_

Não podia perder a queima dos fogos, logo naquela noite onde...

Uma caminhonete vinda de não se sabe onde quase se chocou contra o fusca. Seu coração pareceu que entraria em curto e simplesmente pararia de bater. Tentou se acalmar ou provocaria um acidente por puro nervosismo. Suas curvas eram imprecisas e em uma delas quase teve a impressão que acertaria um hidrante.

 **23:55**. Algo lhe chamou a atenção.

O porta-luvas se abriu com um movimento brusco do veículo e ela pôde enxergar dentre a pequena bagunça que ali era impecavelmente guardada, um objeto de seu apreço. Achava que o tinha perdido.

_Ah como era desorganizada!_

Como pôde ter deixado aquilo ali, suscetível a qualquer interferência de traças, insetos ou olhos curiosos? Rapidamente pegou o pequeno pedaço de papel em suas mãos, no qual Henry (há 3 anos) desenhara o que chamou de família feliz. Ali estavam ele, Emma e Regina. A loira ainda se lembrava do dia em que recebera aquele doce presente...

* * *

_"Mãe! Mãe!" Caminhava nas ruas da cidade quando estranhamente ouviu uma voz aguda já conhecida pelos seus ouvidos. Henry vinha correndo ao seu encontro com uma mochila nas costas e algo em mãos. Provavelmente tinha acabado de descer do ônibus do colégio. O estranho é que o relógio marcava 13:12, e ele sempre saía às 15h._

_"Henry? Você não deveria estar na escola?" Ao se virar abriu os braços, já que percebera que ele iria inevitavelmente abraçá-la. O que não durou mais que alguns segundos._

_"Mary nos liberou mais cedo. Olha! Olha o que fiz na aula de artes!" Ele agitava tanto a folha de papel que era impossível ver do que se tratava._

_"Algo para a Operação Cobra?" Desde que chegara em Storybrooke e descobrira que Henry era seu filho biológico, afastado de seus cuidados há 10 anos, tentara se aproximar cada vez mais dele. Porém a mãe adotiva do garoto, Regina, parecia não suportar essa aproximação já que movia mundos e fundos para mantê-los longe um do outro e como era a prefeita parecia ter sucesso sempre que tentava. Devido a isso o garoto surgira com a brilhante ideia de colocar em prática a Operação Cobra que consistia em "amolecer" o coração da mulher, que parecia ter gelo no peito. Emma tentava segurar o braço de seu filho mas ele rapidamente puxou o desenho para si._

_"Não. Na verdade hoje a professora nos pediu para desenhar a ideia que tínhamos de uma família feliz. E fiz isso." Ele finalmente entregou o papel para Emma que nele pode ver três pessoas: ele, e uma mulher de cada lado seu, sua mãe adotiva e Emma?_

_"Essa sou eu e essa outra é Regina?" Perguntou apontando pra boneca de cabelo pintado de amarelo e depois para a de cabelos pretos._

_"Sim. O que achou?"_

_"Regina sorrindo? Só em desenho mesmo..."_

* * *

**23:56**. O desenho agora descansava no bolso de sua jaqueta.

Seus xingamentos se direcionavam para o maldito carro que não ultrapassava os 40km/h. E ainda estavam há apenas algumas quadras do Parque.

A loja de Penhores do Gold, o Granny's, a torre do relógio acima da biblioteca finalmente correram pelas janelas de seu automóvel e então ela soube que ultrapassara metade de seu caminho. O que não daria por um botão turbo que a levasse até seu destino na velocidade da luz?

 **23:57**. Finalmente a rua que levava para a entrada do parque.

Já conseguia avistar os carros estacionados a partir do início dessa rua. Que estava abarrotada de veículos dos dois lados. Nem que precisasse parar o fusca no meio da pista, mas não perderia seu precioso tempo para buscar alguma vaga.

O que diria quando chegasse lá? Será que teria tempo para dizer algo? Se tivesse cumprido o horário teria dito tantas palavras reconfortantes antes do momento de agitação, mas não o fez. Sentia-se péssima!

 **23:58**. O arco da entrada do parque estava tão próximo...

Seu carro circulou mais vários metros até parar bruscamente exatamente em frente. A porta do fusca foi aberta violentamente e cerrada com igual fúria.

_Precisava correr!_

Mas o lugar estava muito cheio, principalmente próximo a um palco montado no dia anterior, já que de lá seria anunciada a chegada do novo ano. Isso não impedia a entrada do Parque de possuir gente circulando nas suas melhores vestes brancas ou douradas.

Tantos "licença", "por favor" e empurrões foram dados por Emma...

E quanto mais ela pedia para que as pessoas saíssem, mais gente brotava do além em sua frente. Era desesperador ter a impressão de que seu objetivo se distanciava ainda mais a cada passo.

 **23:59**. Se pudesse congelar o tempo, o faria agora.

As pessoas ainda se colocavam em seu caminho. E então ela teve que agir de forma um pouco mais brusca para conseguir passar. Não se importava, estava cega pela vontade de chegar naquele palco e colocar em prática tudo aquilo que tivera tempo de pensar no carro. Talvez fizesse mais ou não fizesse nada, mas só queria chegar.

_Sai. Por favor._

E o palco finalmente passou a parecer cada vez mais próximo.

 _"Agora a contagem regressiva!"_ A prefeita anunciou. O coração de Emma palpitava tanto! E passou a ter tiques a partir do momento em que ouvira a voz de veludo de Regina soar pelo microfone.

" **10!** " Disse, sendo acompanhada pelos outros.

* * *

_"Sim?" Regina estava majestosa na cadeira atrás do gabinete de seu escritório. Ela assinava alguns papéis ali e estava tão desinteressada naquela conversa que não tirara os olhos de seu trabalho._

_"Olhe para mim enquanto falo!" Se tinha uma coisa que a estava deixando impaciente naquele momento era aquele ar de desdém da mulher à sua frente. Nos primeiros meses em que passou a conviver com ela até sentia a energia do ódio fluir de seus olhos sempre que tentava encará-los, mas tinha certeza que a atmosfera dos últimos encontros que tivera com Regina era completamente diferente agora. Sabia que era tudo fingimento, principalmente depois que a bela prefeita demonstrou preocupação com seu estado emocional após a morte de Graham, há menos de três semanas atrás._

_"Como pode perceber, tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Pelo visto, ao contrário de você que-" Após bufar impacientemente, Emma não se aguentou e caminhou até a mesa. Regina parou de falar surpresa com a reação inusitada da nova xerife, e seu queixo caiu de espanto assim que teve toda aquela papelada jogada ao chão por ela. Que absurdo!_

_"O que diab-?" Foi o que conseguiu falar enquanto tentava arduamente decifrar aquele sorriso estampado nos olhos da loira. Sentia mais confusão do que fúria._

_"Será que você pode prestar atenção em mim agora?" Perguntou num tom sarcástico, se apoiando sobre o gabinete, mas a morena ainda não conseguia dizer nada. Como se fossem lanças afiadas, seus olhos penetraram os de Regina e num segundo todas aquelas folhas no chão já não importavam mais. E mesmo que Emma tivera ido até a prefeitura para dizer tudo aquilo que treinara no espelhinho do banheiro da casa da Mary para Regina, não conseguiria visto que aquelas palavras que escrevera em rabiscos numa folha do caderno dos Vingadores de Henry evaporaram de sua mente. Ela mal conseguia pensar com a proximidade das duas respirações entrecortadas, por isso não hesitou em finalmente beijá-la. Não tinha nada a perder além da vida, é claro._

_Assim que Regina percebeu o que estava acontecendo, lutou contra a força dentro de si que a atraía em direção ao terrível demônio de olhos verdes e penetrantes. Parou abruptamente aquele beijo._

_"Você é maluca?" Sua voz soara um pouco mais alta do que esperava ao se levantar de sua cadeira. Em seu rosto, uma visível expressão de fúria notável através da vermelhidão em sua face. No sorriso de Emma, a semelhança com uma criança que acabara de aprontar mais uma travessura._

* * *

" **9!** " Emma estava chegando à frente do palco. Lá a concentração era realmente bem maior do que imaginava, seria bem mais complicado atravessar. Já sentia-se como uma sardinha enlatada.

* * *

_"Achei que me expulsaria da cidade depois de um pouco de humilhação moral, afinal eu era nada mais nada menos que seu brinquedinho sexual." Era engraçado ter Regina ali daquela forma. Nunca tinham conversado ou permanecido juntas após uma transa, muito menos da maneira em que estavam: de conchinha. Emma a segurava como se ela fosse um ursinho de pelúcia que ela não poderia soltar ou teria um pesadelo terrível. E em relação ao sexo, apesar delas já terem tido experiências anteriores, o que acabara de acontecer minutos atrás tinha sido realmente único. Pela primeira vez, o prazer não tinha sido o objetivo principal._

_"Não vou mentir, essa foi a primeira coisa que passou pela minha cabeça." Pelo tom de sua voz, tratava-se de uma boa ironia, uma das especialidades daquela senhorita de difícil personalidade._

_"Ainda bem que você não conseguiu evitar se apaixonar pelos meus lindos olhos verdes." Emma sustentava um sorriso sacana enquanto piscava freneticamente, num movimento até meio infantil._

_"Não sei do que você está falando..." Se desvencilhando dos braços "protetores", a morena se virou para mais uma vez sentir o sabor daqueles finos lábios rosados._

* * *

" **8!** "

* * *

_"O que acha de passar esse fim de semana com o Henry?" Estava mais uma vez cheia de papeis e pastas em cima de seu gabinete. Às vezes Emma se perguntava como Regina conseguia dar conta de tudo aquilo. Se estivesse em seu lugar acabaria fazendo muita merda, mas era só olhar para qualquer canto de Storybrooke para ver que o trabalho que a prefeita desempenhava era perfeito, como tudo mais que ela fazia._

_Passaram-se mais de 2 anos desde que Emma chegara naquela cidade, tudo porque descobrira que o filho que tivera aos 18 anos morava justamente no mesmo lugar que seus pais. Sua especialidade era encontrar pessoas e ela sabia um encontro com o garoto seria complicado (até porque tinha ele já tinha uma nova família), por isso só queria se certificar que ele estava mesmo feliz. Então decidira unir o útil ao agradável: visitar David e Mary Margaret enquanto cumpria seu real objetivo._

_Mas não estava em seus planos se encantar pelo menino. Ou pela mãe adotiva dele._

_Logo Regina descobrira tudo sobre Emma, a principio a prefeita da cidade tentava de todas as formas afastá-la de Henry, mas o tempo se encarregou de mudar a situação e uni-los. A vontade do garoto em ver as duas convivendo em harmonia não era novidade para Emma, e ela se sentia feliz em estar cada vez mais próxima de realizar esse desejo de seu filho._

_"Você está falando sério?" Era a primeira vez que Regina propunha aquilo. Ainda se lembrava da primeira vez em que a encontrara e recebera uma bela repreensão da morena, por pouco não se encolhera no chão em posição fetal tal era o pavor que sentira. Mesmo que já estivessem próximas e até no meio do desenvolvimento de uma relação intima, achava que seria necessário muito mais tempo para que a mulher mais velha abrisse mão de Henry (mesmo que por horas)._

_"Porque não estaria?" O sorriso em seus lábios era gracioso. Raro de se ver._

_"Acho perfeito! Não precisava nem perguntar." A animação de Emma arrancou uma gargalhada gostosa de Regina. E a morena só conseguia pensar no quanto esses modos, que lembravam os de uma criança, lhe faziam adorá-la tanto._

* * *

" **7!** " - Todos acompanhavam a contagem de um telão logo atrás do palco. Não havia como as pessoas de lá enxergarem o que acontecia no meio do povo. Ou seja, o desespero de uma jaqueta vermelha em atravessar montes de cabeças que pareciam presas ao chão se ocultava em meio a animação provocada pela transição dos anos.

* * *

_"Emma, o que temos?" Belos olhos castanhos como chocolate lhe encaravam aflitos._

_"O quê?" Seus pensamentos se dissolveram assim que passou a refletir na pergunta que acabara de receber._

_"O que temos? Somos amantes? Namoradas? Ficantes? Amigas coloridas?" Seus dedos se entrelaçavam, com a mão livre a loira segurou a mão macia que já lhe tocava. As pontas dos dedos dela estavam geladas, ela já sabia que aquele era um sinal de nervosismo da morena. Depois de estabelecerem uma relação mais próxima da romântica Emma passou a perceber que Regina ficava muito nervosa ao seu lado, gostava de pensar que era devido ao fato dela ter dificuldades em lidar com seus sentimentos, parecia ter passado boa parte da vida reprimindo-os. Por trás daquela mascara fria se escondia um ser tão adorável..._

_"Rótulos são importantes para você?" Perguntou tentando depositar uma quantidade considerável de mansidão em sua voz._

_"Er... Não sei. É que estou confusa. Buscando um sentido para tudo isso. Sabe?" Suas mãos se desentrelaçaram e Regina passou a buscar algo em seus dedos. Então Emma pôde perceber parte da confusão dentro dela._

_"O que represento para você?" Se virou completamente para Regina, para tentar olhá-la nos olhos._

_"Que difícil! Mas... Um dia eu estava pensando... Me sinto como quando tinha 16 anos... Com o Daniel. Mas ao mesmo tempo, é tudo tão diferente!... Como uma renovação, sabe? Ai não sei!" Seus olhos encontraram os de Emma e a loira percebeu que brilhavam, principalmente quando falara de Daniel, seu primeiro amor._

_"Bom... nós podemos tentar nos encaixar em um rótulo. Podemos transar como ficantes, amigas coloridas, amantes e depois marcar um encontro como namoradas. Aí então saberemos qual a natureza da nossa relação." Não fizera uma pergunta, mas recebera uma resposta. Uma gargalhada. Uma risada tão forte como só Regina conseguia dar. E a mente de Emma se enchera de interrogações. Será que tinha dito alguma besteira? De fato tinha._

_"O que foi?" Continuava muito confusa._

_"Só você mesmo..." Disse antes de voltar a soltar gargalhadas altas._

* * *

" **6!** " - Sentira alguém pisar em seu pé e apesar de soltar um palavrão alto, não fora escutada por ninguém. Mas não tinha tempo para se revoltar.

* * *

_"Cenas assim estão tão presentes em filmes e em livros, agora veremos se na vida real é tão interessante assim!" Retirou o lenço dos olhos de Regina. À frente delas estava a grande televisão da sala de estar da mansão, que tinha uma imagem do pôr do sol com um simbolo no canto que indicava que era algum tipo de DVD pausado. A mesinha de centro não estava em seu local de sempre, fora posta de lado, em seu lugar uma toalha de piquenique e uma cesta parecia esperar pelas duas. As luzes estavam apagadas, a única iluminação do cômodo era a de algumas velas na mesinha fora de lugar e a do próprio sol na TV._

_"Você trabalha até depois do sol se por..." Ela continuou. "Então pensei: 'é impossível tirá-la da prefeitura para assistir o por do sol comigo'. Pedi ao Henry para filmar do castelo dele na praia. Até agora não vi o resultado, então..._ _Sei que nada se compara ao original, mas-_ _" De repente Regina saiu de seu estado de paralisação e se virou para beijar Emma. Seu coração preenchido daquele sentimento gostoso que tinha sempre que estava com ela. O mesmo que fora transmitido naquele encontro de lábios._

_"Você não existe, Emma!" Disse ao puxar a mão da moça e levá-la até a toalha onde ambas sentaram-se e aguardaram pelo que vinha depois do 'play'._

* * *

" **5!** " - Tentou chamar Regina. Gritou o máximo que pôde mas o barulho era tanto que nem ela mesma conseguia se ouvir. Estava começando a elaborar outra estratégia para chamar a atenção da prefeita.

* * *

_"Ontem minha mãe estava toda desconfiada, perguntando por que não dormi em casa." Era hora do almoço, as duas comiam numa sala reservada por Regina na prefeitura, para ser mais exata na sala de reuniões que possuía uma enorme mesa, particularmente boa para almoços. Elas sempre davam essas escapadinhas nesse tempo livre que tinham, e Emma sempre levava a torta de maçã do Granny's que a prefeita tanto amava. Eram duas horas por dia, e o único tempo que tinham quando Henry não era deixado ou na casa dos avós ou sob os cuidados de Tina Bell, sua babá oficial e uma das professoras da escola. Regina não gostava de deixá-lo muito tempo com a babá, mas ultimamente ela tinha sido bem útil._

_"O que você respondeu?" Perguntou, tentando disfarçar em vão o tom assustado na voz._

_"Que cochilei no departamento." Mal terminou de falar, pôde ouvir uma risada curta de Regina._

_"Espera. E ela acreditou?" A morena parecia impressionada._

_"Sim. Inclusive pediu que eu reduzisse o café e dormisse mais cedo." A prefeita agora não conseguia segurar sua incontrolável e alta risada._

_"Como alguém pôde acreditar nisso?" Só Emma não estava rindo._

_"Eu estava pensando em contar a verdade. Já faz uns 8 meses que estamos juntas, um dia ela vai descobrir."_

_"Não!" Disse em tom áspero, sua expressão perdeu a leveza, e lá estava a impetuosa Regina Mills novamente. O rumo da conversa a fez desistir de comer o pedaço de torta em sua colher._

_"Você tem vergonha de nós?" Perguntou tentando esconder o quão difícil era perguntar aquilo ou imaginar que a resposta para aquela pergunta poderia ser um sim._

_"Não. Não é isso, Emma. É que... Não estou pronta. Por favor, tente entender." Ela se levantou e passou a circular pela sala, depois voltou para olhar naqueles olhos verdes uma ultima vez antes de sair._

_"Preciso de um tempo antes de compartilhar nossa relação com outros." Perdera de vez a apetite, então voltara para seu gabinete, precisava refletir um pouco mais sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo._

_Emma sentiu-se deslocada, após sair do repentino frenesi no qual entrara ao observar a prefeita deixar a sala, entregara as sobras do almoço para o lixo. Saiu dali direto para o departamento do xerife. Por mais que quisesse discutir com Regina sobre as pulgas que tinha atrás da orelha, percebera que seu horário de almoço já havia acabado e ela tinha muito o que fazer._

* * *

Emma decidiu correr até o palco, faria o possível para alcançar Regina e fazer aquilo que as pessoas costumam dizer que fazem na queima de fogos.

Mas mal pegara o pique para a corrida, sentira algo puxá-la de volta.

 _"Emma!"_ Lera nos lábios de Mary Margaret. David estava ao seu lado, os dois sorriam e tentavam puxá-la para um abraço.

" **4!** " Se desvencilhou das mãos de sua mãe. Um _"preciso ir"_ saiu de sua boca antes de se virar novamente e correr na direção da prefeita.

* * *

_"Sei que está cansada de pratos envolvendo maçã, por isso optei pela lasanha." Regina puxara a cadeira para se sentar à mesa com Emma. Ela tinha acabado de por em cima da mesa uma travessa com a lasanha que cozinhara para aquele jantar que segundo seus planos, seria marcante. Ao lado, um vinho tinto esperava para ser aberto. A xerife estava tão surpresa que sua expressão pendia para o cômico. Ela não sabia o que dizer de Regina._

_"Henry está com a srta. Bell. Temos a noite inteira pela frente. Só eu, você e o que os franceses chamam de félicité_ _."_

_"Esse já é o melhor aniversário que já tive!" Emma finalmente falou, se deliciando com o agradável aroma vindo da travessa que finalmente fora descoberta._

_"Bom, você merece." Essas foram as últimas palavras. Nada mais que suficientes. O resto de seu diálogo se deu através de uma sucinta troca de olhares, e elas disseram tanta coisa nos poucos segundos que seus olhos se encontraram! Mas só o gostoso calafrio que perpassou ambos os corpos era possível de se traduzir. Regina tinha certeza que se morresse, suas últimas lembranças seriam o a risada de Henry e o arrepio que o toque de Emma lhe provocava na nuca._

_Assim que guardou a expressão boba de Regina na cabeça, Emma se levantou de sua cadeira, e num gesto engraçado se curvou sobre a mesa depositou um selinho naqueles belos lábios pintados de vermelho-vinho._

* * *

" **3!** " O pior já havia passado. Ou será que não?

Emma estava na beira do palco. Gritava mas não conseguia se fazer ouvir. O lugar era meio alto, e apesar da ideia de subir ter lhe surgido a cabeça, parecia de difícil execução. Não poderia jogar nada para chamar a atenção da moça pois grandes eram as chances de machucá-la, nem tocá-la pois estava muito distante.

_Droga!_

Sentia-se como alguém que acabara de atravessar o oceano pacífico à nado e morrera na praia.

* * *

_"Henry perguntou se eu iria para a ceia de natal na casa de sua mãe." Regina comentou, finalizando seu prato de torta._

_"E você vai?" Emma lutava para finalizar seu pedaço. Sentia-se mais do que satisfeita._

_"Não fui convidada." A forma delicada como Regina usava o guardanapo era uma das coisas que Emma mais gostava de observar. Se perguntava se a mulher já havia tido aula de boas maneiras no passado. Seus modos eram impecáveis._

_"Estou te convidando agora. Você vai?" Aquele sorriso sacana mais uma vez se expressava em seu rosto._

_"Posso ir pelo Henry." Sorriu._

_"Só por ele, né?" Emma fez uma carinha triste._

_"Enquanto seus pais não souberem de nós, sim." Regina deixou um selinho em seus lábios antes de se levantar._

_"Depois que você subir ao altar não precisará mais de justificativas para ir às festas em família dos Blanchard." Desistiu de seu pedaço de torta, se tentasse comer aquilo mais uma vez não conseguiria manter no estômago por muito tempo._

_"Como se eu só aceitasse me casar contigo para participar dos maravilhosos eventos dos Blanchard." A voz de Regina estava carregada de desdém._

_"Mas não é por isso que nos casaremos um dia?" Emma juntou os pratinhos, copos e restos de torta na sacolinha onde os trouxera anteriormente. E então os jogou na lixeira da sala de reuniões._

_"Já são 14h. Hora de voltar ao trabalho, srta. Swan." Disse por fim, olhando rapidamente seu relógio de pulso. Sabia que sua maneira de matar aquele assunto tinha sido ridícula. Não é que não quisesse se casar com Emma, na verdade ela tinha pensado muito naquilo nos últimos dias depois de um sonho que tivera e a mera lembrança daquele sonho fazia as borboletas em seu estômago realizarem manobras parecidas com aquelas nas quais grandes aviadores se arriscam durante comemorações._

_Ela sempre quisera um casamento tradicional: véu, grinalda e tudo a que tinha direito. Emma por outro lado, vivia relatando seus planos em subir ao altar vestida de Mulher Maravilha na famosa Graceland Wedding Chapel. Por conta dessa divergência, sempre adiava seus pensamentos de um casamento com a loira, mas não descartava que num futuro (talvez mais próximo do que imaginava) ele se realizaria, quem sabe até das duas formas, ou de outras formas no momento inimagináveis._

_Bom, só não queria ter que pensar naquilo exatamente naquele momento._

_Por isso se retirou, e deixou a xerife sozinha e bufando de tédio com sua resposta._

* * *

" **2!** " Tinha que pensar rápido. Mas como poderia após ser empurrada por um brutamontes que parecia extasiado com os números do telão? Levantou-se do chão rápido para não ser pisoteada pela massa animada, e conseguiu, antes, ver uma escadinha ali do lado que levava para o palanque. Sempre soube da existência dela, mas estava muito agoniada para tentar descobrir sua localização. Tinha pouco tempo para vencer as 5 pessoas ao seu lado e subir ali sem a interferência de algum segurança ou qualquer outra pessoa.

* * *

_"Você quer me matar do coração?" Regina assustada levou a mão ao peito assim que percebeu que estava sendo seguida por Emma._

_"Desculpe. Você saiu no meio da festa, vim ver se estava bem." Enxugou a testa úmida devido a corridinha que teve que dar para alcançar a prefeita._

_"Estou ótima. Só não com clima para festejar." E se virou para continuar seu caminho._

_"Hey! Mas como assim? Até ontem estávamos rindo e agradecendo aos seres divinos por termos encontrado forças uma na outra. Não seria razão para uma festa de arromba?" Se aproximou de Regina mas não a tocou, estava com medo de suas palavras chegarem da forma errada aos seus ouvidos, não queria magoá-la, apenas entendê-la._

_"Sim, é sim. Mas sei lá, todos ali não me suportam e isso é doloroso sabe? Sei que há anos atrás fui aquela que cometeu diversos erros que prejudicaram a vida de várias pessoas dessa cidade, mas aquilo tudo ficou para trás. Eles parecem não ter superado as mágoas do passado." Incontroláveis lágrimas saíram dos olhos nos quais Emma tanto amava se perder. Seu peito fora atingido com uma forte pontada de dor assim que a viu chorar daquele jeito. Sua reação não fora outra diferente de abraçá-la, queria carregar aquela angústia para bem longe do coração de Regina.  
_

_"Eles agem assim por não te conhecerem bem. Ainda me lembro das coisas horríveis que ouvi saindo de sua boca na primeira vez em que te vi, palavras carregadas de rancor, de ódio! Essa é a forma como eles te veem, eles acham que você é aquela mesma mulher com a qual esbarrei assim que cheguei em Storybrooke. Não acompanharam sua mudança, não sabem que você possui a alma mais pura e bela que já vi em alguém. E eles são tolos por não enxergarem isso!" A segurava com tanta firmeza que era como se desejasse que não fugisse de seus braços. Só queria que ela conseguisse se ver da forma como a via depois que aquelas malditas barreiras que havia erguido assim que a conhecera foram por água a baixo._

_"Emma, eu não sei nem o que dizer... O que você disse... Que lindo!" Regina virou o rosto para olhar melhor para Emma que lhe sorria sem jeito. O incompreensível magnetismo existente entre os lábios das duas as atraiu para um terno beijo que buscou concretizar a conexão que seus corações ansiavam por estabelecer. Logo as mãos da morena se entrelaçavam atrás do pescoço da outra, que abraçava sua cintura. O sorriso e o brilho nos olhos que as duas possuíam ao fim do ato completou as lacunas deixadas pelas palavras, e pela falta delas._

_Então, os dedos das distintas e complementares mãos se entrelaçaram mais uma vez, assim que a morena se viu necessitada em aceitar a proposta de um passeio noturno feito pela loira alguns segundos mais tarde. Emma e Regina permaneceram sendo as únicas testemunhas daquele momento. Era noite de natal, a lua cheia brilhava majestosamente no céu escuro e estrelado da quase madrugada. As ruas: vazias. As únicas criaturas do mundo eram aquelas duas almas sorridentes que vagavam pelas avenidas frias e úmidas de Storybrooke, e que rumavam em direção à magnífica mansão de número 108 no fim da rua Mifflin._

* * *

" **1!** "

_Merda!_

Emma subiu o primeiro degrau da escadinha, tentando não cair.

* * *

_"Você estará lá não é?" Regina perguntou enquanto se ajustava num vestido azul-marinho em frente a um grande espelho de seu quarto._

_"Sim! Afinal, é virada de ano, amo fogos de artificio!" Respondeu da cama, muito animada, admirando o dom que aquela roupa tinha de ressaltar as belas curvas da prefeita, herdadas de suas antepassadas latinas._

_"Preparei um discurso, mas só poderei ler se você estiver lá para me apoiar." Finalmente se virou para encarar a loira preguiçosa em sua cama, que possuía uma expressão engraçada no rosto._

_"Hmm... E sobre o que a grande prefeita de Storybrooke vai falar? Que necessitará da presença da grande Xerife da cidade?" Regina se aproximava cada vez mais dela._

_"Amanhã..." E iniciou um beijo quente que se encerrara inesperadamente._

_"Hey! Provocar deveria ser crime!" Gritara para a morena que já estava no corredor do quarto, gargalhando com seu infantil aborrecimento._

* * *

"FELIZ ANO NOVO!" Todos gritaram. E um estampido foi ouvido antes de uma explosão de cores invadir os céus.

Emma escorregara mas logo já estava de pé. Regina passara a se concentrar nos fogos de artifício que formavam diversos desenhos de inigualável beleza nos céus de Storybrooke. Sentiu-se paralisada ao ver a prefeita ali, tão linda observando o festival de cores. E teve que respirar fundo antes de finalmente fazer o que seu coração lhe gritava desesperadamente para fazer.

Num piscar de olhos estava sentindo o hálito de cidra de maçã misturado ao ainda presente gosto de pasta de dentes de sua boca. Com as mãos tocou cada lado da face macia de Regina, que permanecera sem reação alguma. Mas bastou alguns segundos para que a mulher finalmente se desse conta do que estava acontecendo.

Emma achou que seria brutalmente assassinada em cima daquele palco!

Mas Regina a puxou mais para si e a beijou na mesma intensidade ou até com mais ferocidade.

Naquele momento elas se esqueceram do resto do mundo, os estouros dos fogos de artificio foram silenciados pelas batidas de ambos corações unificados num só bater.

Elas também não perceberam que foi como se as pessoas ali presentes tivessem sido petrificadas, pois todos passaram a olhar estatelados para o que acontecia à frente, estavam absolutamente sem reação. Isso antes de começarem soltarem aos cochichos frases como: "o que está acontecendo?", "aquela é Emma Swan?" ou "Regina Mills é lésbica?" além dos corriqueiros "oh meu Deus!".

Assim que o beijo acabou, Emma e Regina se olharam com um sorriso nos lábios. Alguém começou a bater palmas. Mary Margaret, que não sabia aonde seria o melhor lugar para cavar um buraco e enfiar a cara, procurou entre a multidão o responsável pelas palmas, se questionava quem seria a favor do que pensara ser "um show pornô".

Era Henry. O garoto sorria enquanto aplaudia suas duas mães no palco.

Logo outra pessoa o acompanhou em suas palmas. Ruby.

Seguida por Tina Bell, e Belle French, e August Booth, e Kathryn Nolan...

Saindo do transe, Emma e Regina olharam para todos que as observavam lá de baixo. Praticamente todo mundo batia palmas, alguns até assoviavam. Mas se elas tentassem olhar para cada rostinho, só veriam Mary Margaret, a Vovó e Sr. Gold (que estava se retirando de lá, puxando Belle consigo) paralisados e olhando-as com expressões indecifráveis. Até seu pai, David, estava animado com a cena porém no minuto em que começara a assoviar recebera uma cotovelada violenta de sua esposa.

Mas elas nem perceberam essa minoria insignificante. Só conseguiam sentir felicidade e um pouco de timidez.

 _"Que tal vermos os fogos do lago?"_ Emma perguntou a Regina mas não esperou por uma resposta. A puxou pela mão até o lago Bellibone, de onde os fogos ganhavam maior beleza. Ao descerem do palco o caminho fora aberto e rapidamente já estavam do outro lado do parque.

 _"Lindo, não?"_ A loira recebeu um tapa no ombro, vindo de Regina. _"Ai! O que foi?"_

 _"Achei que não viria, você sabe o quanto fiquei ansiosa te esperando?!"_ Ela gritava, e parecia não estar brincando.

 _"Desculpa. Sinto muito. Mesmo."_ Tentou acariciar a bochecha da morena mas teve sua mão afastada por ela.

 _"Nunca mais faça isso! Sério. Você não sabe do que sou capaz!"_ Regina continuava furiosa.

 _"Por favor, não me mate no réveillon!"_ Pediu fechando os olhos como se esperasse uma facada naquele exato momento. Mas tudo o que recebeu foi uma gargalhada marota da prefeita.

 _"Feliz ano novo."_ Simplesmente disse. Emma a olhou com uma expressão confusa. Regina não parecia mais estar irritada com ela. A mulher apenas lhe sorriu e virou na direção do lago para observar as explosões atingirem os céus, suas mãos puxaram os braços da outra para si, para que a loira a abraçasse por trás. Um beijo foi depositado no topo da cabeça de Regina após um sussurro de _'feliz ano novo'_ em seu ouvido, e ao se concentrar no brilho dos céus, a xerife afastou da mente qualquer questionamento ou problema.

 _"Agora como vou me declarar para você em frente a toda Storybrooke? Você estragou meu discurso com um beijo!"_ Emma tinha dúvidas se acabara de receber uma bronca ou um elogio.

 _"A gente pode voltar lá e dizer que erramos a ordem dos atos."_ Disse pensativa.

 _"Cala a boca, Swan!"_ Por fim, Regina alisou a bochecha de Emma para tentar afastar mais soluções absurdas de sua cabeça.

O discurso iria para o lixo. Uma pena, pois levara horas até finalmente terminá-lo.

Emma não conseguiu entender muito bem o que acabara de acontecer. Mas também não precisava.

Estava feliz, e com Regina. E as duas finalmente puderam oficializar o que cultivaram por meses ali, na frente de toda a cidade. Por um breve momento, ao subir no palco, Emma achou que aquela vontade de beijá-la durante a queima de fogos traria as piores consequências possíveis mas não pôde lutar contra o forte impulso que sentia em seu coração, achava impossível controlá-lo. A voz em sua cabeça era tão imperativa! E ela simplesmente fez.

Bom, agora que passou, estava satisfeita por ter feito.

Nada mais importava. O medo, o receio, a vergonha, qualquer coisa que antes alguma das duas pudessem ter sentido, agora já não tinha a menor chance de se fazer presente.

Ao sentir as mãos suadas de Regina segurarem com força as suas, Emma se lembrou de um detalhe, e rapidamente resgatou o singelo desenho do bolso esquerdo de sua jaqueta. E o desdobrou, de uma forma que ambas poderiam admirá-lo. Elas não possuíam o poder da telepatia, mas sabiam que aquele único pensamento que tiveram, era o mesmo na cabeça da outra.

Naquele momento, milhões de pessoas ao redor do país desejavam as mais diversas coisas.

Mas elas só almejavam a mesma felicidade estampada nos rostos daqueles bonecos-palito.

Emma sentiu a mão de Henry ao redor de sua cintura, e assim que Regina pegou o desenho, ela trouxe o filho para mais para perto, abraçando-o com seu braço esquerdo.

Os últimos fogos de artificio se explodiram no ar, enquanto que à beira do lago os três se esforçavam para registrar aquele momento num lugar especial em suas memórias.

Era o fim de um ótimo ano no qual Emma e Regina se descobriram como protagonistas do coração uma da outra. E o início de outro no qual poderiam, sem impedimentos, finalmente formar a família que Henry desenhara há algum tempo, naquela simples folha de papel A4.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que alguém goste dessa one-shot, pois ela foi meio problemática para mim.
> 
> Bom, eu estava morrendo de vontade de publicar algo no natal, até escrevi uma parte de uma ideia que tive mas tava achando tudo muito ruim e então parei. Aí numa bela madrugada comecei a imaginar Emma atrasada para uma festa de réveillon que ela passaria com Regina e aí nesse dia escrevi praticamente tudo de uma só vez. Estava meio receosa em postar pois mesmo com a história quase finalizada eu ainda estava achando tudo bem esquisito. Foram vários retoques até eu chegar no resultado final, que na minha opinião ainda não está perfeito (nada pra mim está). 
> 
> Eu sinto que a história é essa, apesar da minha vontade de retocá-la eternamente. E eu me esforcei em conectar alguns pontos que criei no enredo, espero que não tenha nenhum plot-hole como os que existem em OUAT (se tiver, ficaria feliz que algum anjo me avisasse). Eu só peço perdão por não ter postado exatamente na meia-noite, na virada do ano, era essa minha vontade mas não deu para fazer isso (que supersticiosa!).
> 
> Acho que é isso. Só espero que minhas palavras, de alguma forma, toquem algum coração. 
> 
>  
> 
> Escrever é ser afetado, traduzir a inquietação em palavras e, com isso, afetar alguém.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ms-swan


End file.
